1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a soothing apparatus and an infant seat, and especially relates to a soothing apparatus for infant seat and an infant seat with a soothing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Products that provide motion have been very helpful in providing a soothing and comforting environment for infants. Because of this, products that provide motion for an infant and are also versatile and portable are highly valued. Most of current products providing soothing motion use a base and a platform for sliding on the base, or a support for swinging seat over ground. The soothing mechanism therefor occupies a larger space and even is complicated for stability in structure and motion. Even so, the motion pattern provided by the soothing mechanism is still simplistic and limited, mostly such as a monotonic arc path. If a new motion pattern is required, a great modification will be involved therefor. It brings inconvenience and lack of application flexibility to the user.